


The Lost Pencil

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: I tried to be funny, Mentioned Creek, still though, this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Tweek looses his pencil qfter a long day and goes looking for it, his bird isn't helping.





	The Lost Pencil

Tweek walked into his room with a sigh. He had just finished school and working at his parents coffee shop, and dinner with his family. It was now 8pm and he was tired, he just wanted a moment to draw. "Aliens! _Raww_! Aliens!" Came a birds squawking. "Ahh!" Tweek jumped at the sound before slowly calming himself down, noticing it was just his bird.

"Hey Cosmo, keeping watch for the gnomes?" Tweek asked his bird as he opened up his cage and placed the bird on a little tree-like structure he made for him. The bird was named by Craig, actually. Tweek wanted him to have a strong name, and who best to ask than the strongest person he knew?

The cockatoo responded with a squawk and a ruffle of his feathers. Tweek smiled at the bird and turned to his desk, where he had plenty of art stuff messily scattered. He found that art helped him to calm down and unwind, the sound of the pencil against the paper and the weird bit of satisfaction to watching the color fill in an empty space.

There was a problem though, he couldn't find his pencil. He started freaking out, that was his only pencil, and, what if he couldn't find it? What if he slipped on it and cracked his head open and died? Jesus, he couldn't let that happen! So started the search for the lost pencil, Tweek checked all around the top of the desk, then bent down to look under it.

_Bzzt bzzt_  
" _Squawk_!"  
"AUGH!"

Tweek was startled by Cosmo's reaction to his phone buzzing, causing him to jump and hit his head on the desk. "Owww.." He whined out, rubbing his head as he stood. He grabbed his phone, it was a text from Clyde to the group chat he and his friends shared. He said something about the movie old yelled and Tweek just put his phone on silent, not bothering to read the rest of the message since it was bound to be Clyde crying about that movie for the _4th_ time. Someone needed to tell him to stop watching shit like that if he's gonna be emotional about it.

But that's not the problem, back to the missing pencil.

Tweek didn't dare go under his bed, but he did check in his closet. After throwing out a bunch of clothes to the floor and other miscellaneous things from the closet, he decided that it wasn't there. But there was a sizable mess starting up. He'll deal with it later. "Mother _FUCKER_!" Cosmo squawked, banging his head up and down with his wings slightly out, making Tweek literally jump as he screamed. " _Cosmo_!" He gasped, clutching his chest. "Jesus Christ you're gonna give me a heart attack man!"

"Heart attack, heart attack, _RAWK_!" Cosmo spouted, flapping his wings. Tweek ignored his bird, going back to looking for his pencil. He moved to the bed, taking the sheets off and tossing off the pillow. Wasn't there. He opened his nightstand and searched around in it. Not there. He tore apart his art desk. Not there. By now, Tweek started to freak out about it, the mess of his room not helping his nerves as he worried he'd step and break something or slip and die.

He sat down and curled his knees to his chest. " _rrrrraaAAAAAWWWWWK_! GNOMES!" Cosmo yelled, causing Tweek to scream, which made his bird scream, which made Tweek scream, and the cycle went on. That was until there was a small knock on the door and Tweek's mother peaking through the door. "Tweek honey, you alright?" She asked in her kind, sweet voice.

Though it still didn't stop the startled screams Tweek and Cosmo made as they turned to face her. Taking a few breaths, Tweek nodded. "Y-Yeah, mom. Sorry." Tweek's mother just smiled. "Thats alright dear, I brought you coffee." As she entered the room, Cosmo spoke up. "Son of a _BITCH_!" Tweek and his mother flinched, Tweek's mom sighing as she handed her son the cup of coffee. "You need to stop bringing Craig around that bird."

Tweek nodded, but they both knew that probably wouldn't happen, Craig loved that bird, mostly because it sounded like the damn thing had Tourette's syndrome. And honestly that didn't sound too far off if you asked him.

He took the cup of coffee and Tweek's mother left with a little wave, shutting the door behind her. Tweek sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, freezing as he felt something solid and long. He already knew what it was, groaning loudly as he pulled his pencil from behind his ear. "Oh you've got to be _fucking kidding me_." He growled out. His whole room a mess, and his pencil was behind his ear the whole time.


End file.
